King Leopold
}} '''King Leopold' is a minor character on Once Upon a Time. He was a kind and giving king who wished for nothing but the happiness of all who stepped foot into his kingdom. He fathered a beautiful daughter by the name of Snow White with his first wife, who perished. He then remarried Regina, who failed to love him back and who ultimately prepared a plan to murder both the king and his daughter. __TOC__ Biography 'Before the Curse' }} Prince Leopold was betrothed to at birth to Princess Eva. The day before meeting in person, Leopold runs into a woman named Cora. She has just been robbed by the castle's gardener, Jonathan. Leopold has Cora stays at the palace with him. They bond as they walk through the woods together and Leopold reveals that he is betrothed to Princess Eva, who he hasn't met yet, but he'd rather take Cora for a bride, and she encourages him to do so, reminding him of his power. Later, Jonathan finds Cora at the garden, admiring the gold engagement ring that Leopold gave her, and he figures that the prince doesn't know about the child she's carrying. He demands that Cora give him as much gold as she can spare or he'll tell Leopold the truth, and she agrees to do so. Little does Cora know that Princess Eva heard the entire conversation. Later, Cora is gathering money in the great hall when she's stumbled upon by Leopold, who's heard a rumor that she is with child. Cora insists that this is a lie, but Eva steps out and denounces her, explaining that she overheard her rendezvous with Jonathan earlier. Cora is taken away by guards and goes on to give birth back at her village, but she abandons her daughter in the woods and the baby is carried away by a magical cyclone. Leopold goes on to marry Princess Eva, and together they have a daughter, Snow White. }} King Leopold and Queen Eva raise their daughter, Snow White for many happy years. However, a strange sickness suddenly comes over the queen and she is bedridden for a short while. During this time the royal doctor attending to her calls for Leopold's attention to let him know of the situation. Sadly, a short later the queen's illness grows worse and she ends up dying with her daughter by her side. A funeral is held for the queen in their palace, and after it, Cora visits the body and reveals that she poisoned Eva. One day, a while after the queen's death, Leopold, Snow and their servants are riding through Regina's kingdom in search of a new queen. As Leopold takes a rest and talks to his guards, Cora startles Snow's horse and causes it to run away in fear, leading her to Regina. }} During a riding lesson, Regina spots a young girl on a horse that was out of control, so Regina immediately rides over and saves her, not knowing that the young girl is the king's daughter, Snow White. Once King Leopold hears of the incident, he finds Regina and proposes to her. Despite Regina being in love with her stable boy, Daniel, her mother makes her accept. However, Snow White witnesses Regina kissing Daniel, and Regina is forced to tell her that she's running away to be with him, because even though King Leopold is a good man, Regina doesn't love him. Snow White understands, but Regina's mother tricks her into telling her the truth, and once she learns of Regina's plans, she murders Daniel and forces her to marry the king. Snow White is excited about the fact that the three of them will become a family, but Regina has other goals in mind... }} King Leopold, on a morning walk through a local beach, finds a magic lamp washed ashore. He picks it up and rubs it, only to encounter a magic genie, the Genie of Agrabah, who lived in the lamp. The Genie, rather unceremoniously, tells the King that he can ask for three wishes, with some terms and conditions. The King, already satisfied with everything he has, wishes merely for the happiness of everyone who sets foot in his kingdom, and, upon hearing of the Genie's miserable life, requests for him to be set free. The Genie is therefore released from his curse, and the King gives him the final wish in the lamp. At the castle, the Genie meets Snow White, the beautiful young daughter of King Leopold, and the saddened Queen Regina. The Genie grows fond of the Queen, and notices her depression. The Queen tells him that she knows the King will never love her as much as he loved his first wife, so she feels trapped in a rather loveless marriage. The Genie, to lift up her spirits, offers the Queen a small mirror, so she can see herself the way he sees her: as the fairest in all the land. The King, from reading his spouse's diary, learns that she is smitten with another man, and requests that the Genie find the identity of the person who gave her the mirror. The King then locks her up in a tower, and Henry, the Queen's father, brings his daughter a chest with two deadly vipers from the land of Agrabah. Regina tells the Genie that they are her way out, but he stops her from committing suicide, planning to use the snakes to kill the King instead. He does just this, and tells the King, in his death bed, that he is forever grateful to Leopold for having set him free, but now it is his duty to set the Queen free. The King shows repent in helping the Genie, and passes away. 'Post Death' }} A distressed looking Queen Regina is seen looking out over the Enchanted Forest. She sees on a floor below her, a figure walking towards a tomb. Snow White places a white rose upon the tomb of her father, King Leopold, she is deeply saddened. "Goodbye, father.", Snow weeps, Regina walks up behind the princess and lightly touches her shoulder, shocking her slightly, she turns to her stepmother, "I'm so sorry, Snow.", Regina tells her. "I loved him so much.", Snow cries, Regina hugs her crying stepdaughter, "So did I, dear. So did I.", she says, sounding sincere. "The loss I feel for my husband must be nothing compared for the loss you feel for your father.", Regina states, "If there is anything I can do, please let me know. I may only be your mother through marriage, but I'm here for you, dear. Truly and forever.", the queen offers. Snow hugs her again. Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Novel Characters Category:Kings Category:Princes Category:Deceased Characters